


A God, A Wizard and A Human?

by Damn_it_Derek_Hale



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Ares gets jealous easily and wants attention from the reader, Ares winds up Remus a lot, F/M, Justice League - mentioned, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Meeting Diana headcanons in chapter 5, Multi, NSFW Alphabet for Ares in chapter 9, NSFW Alphabet for Remus in chapter 10, NSFW and SFW Headcanons in chapters 3 and 4, Polyamory, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Reader is not quite human, Remus is a sweetheart, Rescuing Harry from the Dursleys headcanons in chapter 6, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius headcanons in chapter 8, Smut, Those two should not be left alone without adult supervision, Threesome AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_it_Derek_Hale/pseuds/Damn_it_Derek_Hale
Summary: Snapshots, headcanons and fics of your life with Ares and Remus Lupin.  Can anyone say complicated and intense?
Relationships: Ares (Wonder Woman)/Reader, Ares/Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader/Ares (Wonder Woman), Remus Lupin/Reader/Sir Patrick Morgan, Sir Patrick Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I realised that I hadn't done an introductory chapter for our trio so here it is! I know this work is marked as completed however, if you have any ideas, NSFW and/or SFW, please comment them!
> 
> This chapter contains: mentions of secrets, Remus being excluded because of his lycanthropy, mentions of death and war. If any of those make you feel uncomfortable, please don't read this fic.

Remus Lupin: A man mourning the loss of his friends and ostracised by society due to being a werewolf classifies himself as a nomad until he finds a house in London. He and Moony both feel an instant attraction to the Reader, however when it comes to the other occupant of the house, Ares, Moony tends to influence Remus’ reactions and emotions. 

Remus is quite used to reading people and when he realises that the reader is hiding something, his first feeling is one of unease but he squashes the feeling down as much as he can and waits patiently for her to be ready to tell him. Remus does everything he can to make sure that the reader knows he can be trusted and she’s safe with him.

Reader: Much of her life was spent being protected although she did not fully understand why until she was much older. Once the truth had been revealed to her and she was old enough, she moved from her place of birth to a house in London and was quite content living by herself until a very strange man, who spoke of eons past, literally fell onto her doorstep. She ignored the feeling of danger that she received whenever she was near the man and cared for him. She eventually trusted her two house guests enough to reveal who she truly was, although at different times and under very different circumstances.

Ares: A god from a mostly forgotten pantheon thought he was well and truly done for when Diana won their battle during the First World War but the Fates were not done with him. For the second time in his long life, he found himself hurtling through the air and landing at the doorstop of a woman. Ares was ashamed of his vulnerability but contented himself with the thought that his powers had not vanished. 

Over time, he came to appreciate, depend on, and adore the company of the resident of the house. Ares began to suspect that his housemate was not quite human and even though there was a strong feeling that warned him against pursuing the topic, he addressed the topic once he was strong enough to fight, unafraid of the consequences.


	2. Christmas with a God and a Wizard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nearly Christmas and Remus wants to do something nice for you. Ares isn't so enthusiastic about helping and makes sure Remus knows about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched Wonder Woman today (again) and this fic was born! Fun fact, originally this fic was going to be a Ares (Wonder Woman) x Reader x Qui-Gon Jinn fic but I couldn't make that work, which was a shame because Qui-Gon is one of my absolute favourites to write for. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please let me know if you'd like to see more of this relationship because I have some headcanons for this pairing already!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything (if I did, Remus wouldn't have died and Fred, Hedwig and Sirius wouldn't have died either).
> 
> There is one minor spoiler for Wonder Woman (2017).
> 
> Any feedback or ideas are welcome!

“Can one of you please explain why the Christmas Tree is melted?” You groaned, rubbing your temples as you looked at the two men standing in front of you.

“Love...”

“Dear one..”

Both men began to speak at the same time and then glared at each other once they realised what had happened.

Ares growled low in his throat and shot Remus an angry look before trying again, “Dear one, it went something like this….”

*Flashback*

“I don’t see why we must do this.” Ares muttered as Remus hauled the Christmas Tree into the lounge room.

Exasperated, Remus turned to face him, “We’ve discussed this. We are doing this because (Name) and I celebrate Christmas. We agreed to have a Winter Solstice festival for you and we’re doing this because it would be a nice thing to do for (Name). She’s been busy and hasn’t had the time to put up the Christmas Tree – I know it’s been bothering her.”

Ares refused to say or do anything in response as Remus decorated the tree. The silence suited Remus rather well and then he attempted to put the Angel on top of the tree only to find it just out of his reach. He was just about to Summon it to him when it zoomed into Ares’ outstretched hand instead.

Ares leant on his cane as he stood up, “I believe it’s my turn to put the Angel on the top of the Christmas Tree.”

Remus was somewhat used to Ares and his moods and usually, he would have let that go. However, the full moon had been two days ago and not only was Moony still close to the surface, Ares had complained the entire time about the amount of attention you’d given Remus.

“Finally getting into the Christmas Spirit are we?” Remus snarked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“It was your turn last year.” Ares replied, moving to put the Angel on the tree.

“And yet, if memory serves correctly, you complained about it then too.” Remus remarked dryly as he Summoned the Angel into his hand causing Ares to summon it back to his hand, “So much so that (Name) settled the argument by putting the star on the top of the tree herself. You know, for a God, you complain a lot. You really don’t like it when other people get attention, do you?”

“Careful wolf,” Ares hissed, proving Remus right and causing Remus to tense, “I was present when my Father punished Lycaon for his impudence.”

“Thank you so much for that; we both know how well that turned out.” Remus hissed in the same tone and Ares tipped his head mockingly, “It’s ironic that you talk of his impudence when you were accused of being exactly the same, if not worse.”

“The laws of men do not apply to the Gods!” Ares snarled, creating a fireball in his hand.

Remus imitated him by creating a fireball of his own, “So that’s why it was okay to kill your Father? Seeing as the laws of men don’t apply to you?”

“Like Father, like son. After all, Zeus killed his Father who had killed his Father.” 

“You were left a wonderful legacy.” Remus scoffed sarcastically.

Ares gritted his teeth, “I’m not the only one whose Father left a legacy that impacted my life. Let’s see how much your wolf nature protects you now.” With that, Ares threw his fireball.

Remus moved out of the way and threw his fireball at Ares’ cane which melted on impact.

An angry roar was the only warning Remus had and he dived away the Christmas Tree to avoid the incoming fireball. Remus began firing off spells as fast as he could and he also fired off as many combinations of spells as he could. Ares countered them without breaking a sweat and even enhanced the spells before sending them back at Remus.

The smell of something burning caused the two men to stop fighting and turn around to face the melted remains of the Christmas Tree. They shared a nervous look just as you entered.

*End flashback*

“Then you saw the Tree.” Ares finished.

Your eyes were transfixed on the melted remains of the Christmas Tree and without looking at either of the men, you turned and walked away up to the bedroom. Ares and Remus could hear you muttering about purchasing a smaller Christmas Tree, placing it on top of the fireplace and decorating it yourself.

From the melted remains of the Christmas Tree, Remus wordlessly created a cane for Ares to replace the one he’d incinerated. Without looking back, Remus followed you up.

Ares leant his weight on the cane as he too walked up to the bedroom and when he paused at the doorway, he saw you cuddled up to Remus on the bed. Ignoring the sudden flashes of anger and jealousy, Ares placed his cane by the bedside table and laid down on the bed facing your back. Gently and wary of his own enhanced strength, he traced your spine with his finger, “Perhaps it would have been better if my family had created counselling instead of drama.”

You leant back into him and Ares took that to mean you accepted his version of an apology. He met Remus’ eyes over your head and nodded slightly. They both had to fix this for you.

The next day when you came home, there was a new, beautifully decorated Christmas Tree in the lounge room.

*Extended ending*

You sat in between Ares and Remus with your head resting on Ares’ shoulder and Remus’ arm around your waist. You were enjoying the quiet until it was broken by Remus who narrowed his eyes at the Christmas Tree, “Why are there miniature balls of fire around the tree instead of lights?”

You felt Ares shrug, “You got to put the Angel up on the tree.”

“The Angel doesn’t burn what it touches. Miniature fire balls do.”

“Have they burnt the tree yet? No. Will they burn the tree? No. I fail to see what your problem is; it’s not like I put bolts of lightning on the tree.” Ares defended. 

“Speaking of putting things, I know for a fact that I put mistletoe over our bedroom doorway. Just something to think about.” You said as you stretched and moved out of the lounge room.

Remus was up in a flash, “I guess being a werewolf does have some advantages.”

Ares was up just as quickly, “Not as many advantages as being a God has.”


	3. SFW and NSFW Headcanons for Ares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much what it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains NSFW (Not Safe For Work) Content. If that makes you uncomfortable, please skip the chapter.

SFW

\- Ares loves telling you stories about Ancient Greece and he’ll occasionally tell you a story about his family. He’s considered starting a family of his own with you but hasn’t told you that yet.

\- He’ll allow himself a sweet treat every now and then but he doesn’t depend on sweets to live.

\- Some days, due to the wounds inflicted by Zeus and Diana, you’ll both stay in bed.

\- On the one hand, he likes it when you look after him during these times but on the other hand, he is a God and his pride won’t allow him to admit he needs so much assistance.

\- When you’re asleep and he’s awake, he’ll whisper how thankful he is for your help and for you.

\- Ares adores it when you’re close to him holding his hand or just touching him in some way.

\- Loves attention of any kind. One time you were so busy that he vanished and reappeared in a place where they still worshipped Ares.

\- Long story short, when he returned four days later, he found you and Remus cuddled up on the lounge together and you had tear tracks on your face. He felt horrible when you explained why you were so busy.

\- Loves watching war documentaries and points out the inaccuracies. Each and every time.

\- Museum trips with him are always entertaining. Once, he managed to steal a group of tourists from their tour guides and took them on a tour of the Greek Mythology section. He spoke so passionately about the Greek Pantheon that it was like you were there. Ares was considerably less enthused when it came to the Egyptian Mythology section and you caught him glaring at the Egyptian war gods.

NSFW

\- The God definitely knows what he’s doing when it comes to the bedroom and will always check if you’re okay with what he’s doing. 

\- If he’s in the mood, he’ll tease you for hours.

\- Has a major authority kink and loves it when you beg and call him ‘Sir.’

\- You know if he’s had a bad day as the sex will be rough and he’ll tease you until you’re crying for release.

\- Will occasionally use his Godly strength to control your movements. 

\- Aftercare is very important to him. He’ll immediately get anything you tell him you need. 

\- Has almost infinite stamina - you’re more in danger of passing out than he is of becoming tired.

\- Needs to be in control but will allow you to ride him on special occasions.

\- He’s woken you up a couple of times with his head in between your legs.

\- Lazy morning sex is a tool he uses when he wants to get his way.

\- Ares loves it when you’re on your knees in front of him as it makes him feel like the God he is.

\- Is a biter and loves it when your nails dig into him.

\- Definitely leaves hickies on you everywhere he can.

\- Will bend you over the desk if there’s one available and Remus has walked in on you both bent over a desk so many times.


	4. SFW and NSFW Headcanons for Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, pretty much what it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains NSFW (Not Safe For Work) Content. If that makes you uncomfortable, please skip the chapter.

SFW

\- Has a major sweet tooth with a particular weakness for chocolate.

\- Remus is a major history buff with a fascination for Ancient Egypt and Ancient China.

\- He loves to cuddle and has a slightly warmer body temperature due to his lycanthropy.

\- Will happily read to you if you ask.

\- Mutters and swears angrily in Latin when something doesn’t work out the way he wants.

\- Smiles a lot when you wear something of his.

\- Loves talking about magic and occasionally shows off. This usually results in Ares doing the exact same thing with his powers.

\- Cannot cook to save his life.

\- Always craves cuddles around the full moon and clutches onto you like an octopus.

\- Has the cutest puppy eyes and knows that you can’t deny him anything when he uses them on you. Usually, it’s to get more chocolate or cuddles and you don’t really protest against that too much. 

NSFW

\- Remus loves kissing you and that is usually the only warning you get before things progress.

\- Whimpers with increasing volume as you touch and rock against him.

\- If you straddle him, he’s harder than a rock in under five seconds.

\- Loves it when you take the initiative but it always ends up with him pinning you to whatever surface is closest.

\- Uses his enhanced senses in the bedroom. This is both a good thing and a bad thing as he can tell when you’re about to come. 

\- Absolutely has a professor kink.

\- Remus loves to hear your moans and groans; it reassures him that you appreciate what he’s doing.

\- Is very vocal and will let out low growls just before he’s about to come.

\- Becomes rougher and rougher as the full moon approaches.

\- Whether the sex is gentle or rough, he always makes sure you’re okay with what he’s doing. Aftercare is important and he’ll quickly grab a cloth to clean you up and cuddle you until you both fall asleep.

\- Loves to eat you out and makes sure you come at least twice that way before he even thinks about doing anything else.


	5. Meeting and Befriending Diana Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, the title is self explanatory.

\- When Diana first turned up at your house to check up on Ares, she was wary of you. After all, you were in a relationship with the God of War.

\- Then she saw how Ares was with you. He was actually behaving like the gentleman he pretended to be during the First World War. She never would have believed it if she hadn’t seen it for herself.

\- Her visits became a fortnightly thing.

\- Over time, she saw how you were a positive influence on Ares and she likes the fact that you would always tell him when he crossed a line.

\- When she met Remus, the two hit it off almost instantly.

\- Diana doesn’t care that he’s a werewolf and Remus is grateful since he thought Diana would be like Ares when it came to his curse.

\- It turns out they both share a weakness for chocolate and they both adore history.

\- Diana has no problem with the polyamorous relationship since polyamory exists on Themyscira.

\- She’s more worried that Ares will hurt you or Remus.

\- So much so that she takes Ares aside and promises that if he ever hurts either you or Remus, she will kill him.

\- Ares scoffs at her threat but then remembers how close she actually was to killing him.

\- Diana offers to teach you how to defend yourself.

\- Remus isn’t thrilled when he finds out but he understands seeing as he can defend himself but he can’t teach you how to defend yourself using Magic.

\- When Ares finds out, he sends one of the best swords he has to Diana.

\- He’ll never say it but he is grateful that she offered to teach you to defend yourself.

\- Diana refuses to use the sword as she thinks it’s a trick.

\- It’s not and she finds out just how useful the sword is when the Justice League is attacked.

\- Diana keeps your existence and relationship a secret from the Justice League.

\- Despite her best efforts, Bruce Wayne finds out.

\- Diana is furious.

\- Ares is apoplectic and promises to destroy Bruce Wayne and Batman if any harm comes to you or Remus.


	6. Rescuing Harry from the Dursleys and his life with you Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions of kidnapping, forced Magical binding, Magical compulsion spells, manipulation and death. If any of those make you feel uncomfortable, please skip this chapter.

\- Around the 31st of October, Remus isolates himself from you and Ares. The first time, you asked him about it and he snapped at you. He regretted it almost immediately when he saw the look of hurt on your face. 

\- Somehow Ares managed to convince Remus to tell you both what had happened. Remus’ voice was barely louder than a whisper the entire time as he recounted his history at Hogwarts, Sirius’ betrayal and Lily and James’ death and Ares surprised you both by not saying anything the entire time.

\- Ever since then, you light a special candle for James and Lily on the 31st of October. 

\- Ares tries to control his actions and his words on this day. He understands what it’s like to lose people you consider family.

\- You’ve just lit the candle for the third year when Remus finds out that Harry is living with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and cousin, Dudley.

\- For the first time the 31st of October isn’t just a day for sadness as Remus feels hope filling him.

\- Too hopeful, he visits Dumbledore to ask if Harry can live with him. He doesn’t tell Dumbledore about you and Ares. 

\- That omission saves him and Harry.

\- Dumbledore plans to control Harry and manipulates Remus into believing he couldn’t provide a safe home for Harry due to his lycanthropy. Dumbledore then tells Remus that Harry is safe living with his Muggle relatives.

\- To make sure that Remus doesn’t interfere further, Dumbledore casts a compulsion charm on Remus and a binding charm on Moony.

\- When Remus returns from visiting Dumbledore, Ares disinterestedly asks him how his visit went.

\- Remus’ too casual and too self-depreciating answer immediately sets Ares on edge; if there’s one thing Ares understands, it’s when someone is being manipulated. Especially since he’s done so much of it in his immortal life.

\- With a wave of his hand, Ares releases Moony first from his bindings and explains what has happened. Moony is furious his Alpha would intentionally harm his pup and vows to protect his pup with his life, even if it means bodily destroying the Dursleys.

\- Pleased with Moony’s bloodlust and sensing the shift in Moony’s allegiance from Dumbledore, Ares dispels the compulsion charm on Remus.

\- Although impatient, Ares reexplains what happened at Hogwarts in Dumbledore’s Office and Remus doesn’t want to believe that his hero could be capable of something like that. Ares smirk is blood thirsty as he uses his powers to show Remus what happened in Dumbledore’s Office.

\- They rescue Harry the same day.

\- Remus takes Harry to your house while Ares razes the Dursley’s house to the ground.

\- Remus’ eyes are golden when you come home and meet the too small four-year-old who is shy at first and breaks your hearts when he asks if he’s going back to live with his Aunt, Uncle and cousin.

\- Ares returns much later that night and neither Remus nor you say anything about the fact that he’s in his armour from Ancient Greece and holding both his swords. Ares uses every method of protection and every weapon he knows of to protect the house.

\- That night, you spend as much time as you can reassuring Remus that his lycanthropy will not prevent him from being a good adult for Harry to be around. 

\- The next few days consist of a rapid adjustment period for everyone. You just about lose five years of your life when you see Harry attempting to use the stove to cook because he thinks he needs to. Eventually, you, Remus, Ares and Harry come to a compromise when it comes to Harry in the kitchen.

\- This compromise also involves Harry’s chores around the house.

\- Ares takes you aside and explains what really happened in Dumbledore’s Office.

\- You fume at Remus when Harry is asleep that night because Remus omitted so many details. The words ‘child endangerment,’ ‘abuse,’ ‘manipulation’ and ‘control’ are used a lot that night.

\- When it comes to Harry, Remus has trouble denying him anything which causes a few problems. 

\- Ares watches Remus play with Harry with an almost sad look in his eyes and you realise he’s remembering his own children. The minute you ask Harry and Remus if Ares can play too, Ares looks at you like you’ve grown another head. Remus mirrors the expression exactly. Harry just claps his hands happily and nods his head so much, you thought it’d fall off. That pretty much settled the matter.

\- From then on, Ares and Remus never left a room without Harry.

\- Ares raises the subject of training Harry to fight and Remus refuses to speak to him for two days which sparks an argument. Remus wants Harry to have the best childhood possible and Ares wants to train him so that he can live to enjoy his childhood. 

\- It’s only after you step in and point out that they are both stressing you and Harry out (and that Harry is having nightmares of being returned to the Dursleys) that they stop. 

\- Once again, Diana comes to the rescue. From the minute she met Harry, she adored him. She feels the tension between the three of you and proposes that she trains him. She’ll start small, Diana promises and she’ll run everything by all of you.

\- Ares reluctantly frees Sirius from Azkaban and he comes to live with you until he ends up getting a teaching job at Ilvermorny. He too takes the news hard about Dumbledore but promises to be there for Harry each and every time Harry needs him.

\- By the time Harry’s Hogwarts letter arrives, Harry is a happy, healthy boy with a family that genuinely loves him. Harry doesn’t care that Remus, Ares and you are in a relationship together – it’s normal to him. Sometimes, he does get Remus and Ares confused, which you find hilarious but the men don’t enjoy it as much.

\- You, Ares and Sirius vehemently oppose Harry going to Hogwarts on principle as Dumbledore is still headmaster.

\- Remus is torn – of course there were some fantastic memories at Hogwarts and it’s where Lily and James met but he doesn’t want Harry near Dumbledore at all. 

\- Harry ends up going to Ilvermorny and you couldn’t be prouder.

\- In Harry’s second year, one of Voldemort’s supporters’ kidnaps Harry in an attempt to bring Voldemort back.

\- Once Ares finds out, he calmly stands up, vanishes and reappears where Harry is. Ares returns Harry to school and then destroys any Magical person or artefact associated with Voldemort and what remains of Voldemort himself.

\- He comes back to find Harry on the floor and Remus holding a jar with black mist in it. Remus screams himself hoarse at Ares that night about his careless and thoughtless actions and Ares feels true remorse. It was only Remus’ skills and quick thinking that saved Harry’s life and so, in an attempt to make up for his actions, Ares destroys the soul fragment and explains everything to you.

\- Your reaction is pretty much the same as Remus’ and that hurts Ares; he apologises for his actions and swears that this’ll never happen again. After his explanation, you forgive Ares and Ares stays by Harry’s side the entire night. He pushes himself to earn Harry’s forgiveness even though Harry is insistent that there is nothing to forgive.

\- When Remus is calm enough, he tells Sirius about what Ares did. Sirius’ reaction surprises his old friend as he reminds Remus of what he did to Snape at school and that Remus forgave him. Sirius adds that Ares mistake wasn’t even intentional and reminds Remus just how much Ares cares for Harry. Remus apologises for his actions and forgives Ares. 

\- Ten years later, Dumbledore eventually finds Harry and cajoles, orders and begs Harry to return to Wizarding Britain. His efforts are in vain. Within seconds of Dumbledore’s arrival, Harry is surrounded by you, Remus, Ares, Sirius, Diana and the Justice League and Dumbledore is requested to leave on his own terms.

\- He doesn’t, so Superman drops him off in a jail cell in Azkaban that used to belong to Bellatrix Lestrange. Dumbledore dies in Azkaban ten days later.


	7. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ideas please!

Hey guys,

I would love to hear some ideas that you guys have for the Remus Lupin/Reader/Ares trio; the ideas can be for headcanons or for fics so please, please comment your suggestions below.

Both NSFW and SFW ideas are welcome.

I look forward to hearing from you.


	8. Sirius Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> These are some headcanons for Sirius and how he fits into the lives of Ares, Reader and Remus. There are some clues in here about the reader's background and identity. If you think you've figured out the reader's secret, please comment it below.

\- When Ares introduces himself to Sirius, Sirius thinks that his family’s inbreeding has finally caught up with him and truly driven him insane. Sirius cackles, much like his cousin until Ares has enough and knocks him out.

\- The next thing Sirius knows, he’s lying on a lounge with his old friend Remus rapidly casting diagnostic spells and Healing spells on him.

\- “Who knew those Healing spells would actually come in handy?” Sirius rasps out, hungrily drinking in the sight of his old friend. 

\- The moment Ares walks into the room, Sirius stiffens and his first thought is that he’s seeing double. Remus and Ares look and sound almost identical but Ares has an air around him that Remus would never want. Ares’ power pushes down on Sirius, trying to force him to submit, so Sirius does the only thing he can. He transforms into Padfoot.

\- As Padfoot, he picks up two other scents and jumps off the lounge. He pads to where the scent is coming from, with Remus and Ares not far behind. There he sees you reading a book to Harry.

\- Padfoot whines, grabbing yours and Harry’s attention and Harry cowers behind you. Hurt, Padfoot turns away but Remus leans down and whispers reassuringly into Padfoot’s fur. Padfoot can’t understand the words but he understands the tone and tentatively, Padfoot turns around and lays down.

\- He sees Harry look at you for permission and then he moves his head to see Remus’ reaction as you nod. His heart breaks a little as Remus rests his hand on his wand.

\- Tentatively, Harry walks towards where Padfoot is laying down. It takes Harry a few minutes to sit down and even though Padfoot is excited beyond all words to see Harry again, he forces himself to stay still.

\- It’s ages before Harry begins to pat him. Slowly Harry’s pats become firmer and Padfoot’s tongue flops out of his mouth as a doggy grin forms on his face. As the pats go on, Padfoot shifts onto his back and Harry rubs his belly. Padfoot’s tail wags as he enjoys the pats; he’d forgotten how good belly rubs felt.

\- Movement catches Padfoot’s eye and he shifts around to see Remus carefully sitting on one side of you and Ares sitting on the other. Padfoot whines low in his throat as he sees his old friend in pain and he realises that the Full Moon must’ve taken a lot out of him. Padfoot sees that Ares’ arm rests possessively around your waist and he has pulled you away from Remus slightly.

\- When Padfoot eventually transforms into Sirius after Harry has gone to sleep, Remus introduces you to him and almost immediately, Sirius notices you have your guard up. Ares senses the change too because his arm tightens around you and pulls you closer to him while glaring at Sirius.

\- Getting the hint, Sirius explains his side of events as concisely and clearly as possible. Then he turns to Ares and formally thanks him for rescuing him from Azkaban.

\- Ares brushes off his thanks and mutters about the joy he gets undermining Dumbledore. It’s here that Remus interjects himself into the conversation and explains that Dumbledore intended for Harry to stay at the Dursleys’ knowing full well he was being abused.

\- It’s almost too much for Sirius to comprehend. Dumbledore was like a second father to him at Hogwarts. He was the one that made Sirius feel safe at Hogwarts.

\- It’s you that questions how far Dumbledore’s plan reaches and by Merlin does Sirius hate you in that moment. Not because it was you that suggested it but because he’s seen and experienced that kind of thinking before and he knows exactly where it’ll lead. Worse still, he knows that Dumbledore’s plan could have worked and that thought terrifies him. 

\- When Sirius asks about your relationship, the silence is deafening. Remus is unable to meet Sirius' eyes and Ares is seething at what he believes to be weakness coming from Remus. Why wouldn't Remus want to talk about your relationship? He's healthy and happy with you both, right? Angrily, Ares spits out an answer and Remus says nothing. You're the one that asks if there were any negative beliefs about polyamory when Sirius and Remus were growing up. Sirius chooses his words carefully as he responds but it's enough to let you know that much of Wizarding Britain view polyamory as immoral. 

\- Sirius' respect for you grows a little as you remind Remus that there is nothing wrong with your relationship as long as the relationship is a healthy one. It takes Sirius a while to fully accept the relationship and you are very grateful that he does when a hook nosed wizard spits out that your relationship is biased in the sense that no one in their right mind would want to date Remus. Sirius demonstrates some very impressive quick thinking that day and rumour has it, the wizard is living in Antarctica with no access to his wand and some very territorial penguins.

\- It’s a month later that Sirius finally gets a trial with Veritaserum and a Mind Examiner. He uses his status as Head of the Black Family to arrange that. Due to a variety of reasons and prejudices Remus, Ares nor you are able to sit in on his trial nor celebrate with him the minute he’s declared a free man.

\- Dumbledore makes every effort to sabotage Sirius’ trial which cements Sirius’ fears about Dumbledore’s plans for Harry and at the end of the trial, Dumbledore attempts to make a beeline for Sirius but Dumbledore somehow temporarily loses his footing on the smooth floor and Sirius is able to disappear into the crowd.

\- When Sirius returns to where you, he, Ares, Remus and Harry lives, he barely notices that the environment feels different somehow as he’s so happy about being a free man. The minute Sirius walks through the door, Harry hugs his legs and looks up at him. Sirius doesn’t need to get the words out for Harry to know.

\- A few days later, Sirius begins to doubt that you’re fully human. It’s small things, like how you seem to move just that bit quicker when you think no one is watching. Sirius swears that he saw your eyes flash blue just for a millisecond when Harry was about to fall on the playground. That night he takes you aside and demands to know four things:

\- 1) Are you a threat to Harry?  
\- 2) Are you stringing Remus along just to hurt him in the end?  
\- 3) Do Remus and Ares know what you are?  
\- 4) What are you?

\- Once you answer his questions to his satisfaction, he promises to keep your secret and the two of you grow closer as friends. 

\- It’s two years before Harry gets his Hogwarts letter when Sirius is offered a job teaching at Ilvermorny. He knows he’s more than welcome to stay with all of you but walking in on you, Remus and Ares while Harry was at school once was just too mentally scarring. The situation provides him with a lot of entertainment and barely a conversation goes by where it's not brought up in some way. Remus just rolls his eyes at his old friend or ignores him.

\- Due to the amount of money Sirius received as compensation for being wrongly incarcerated in Azkaban, Sirius can live quite comfortably and that means that he too spoils his godson so the times that it’s necessary to discipline Harry, it’s down to you and Ares to follow through. 

\- Twenty years later, Sirius is living the life he should have had the minute he left Hogwarts. He looks around him and sees how happy, alive and healthy his godson is. He sees how you, Ares and Remus compliment each other and there’s a sudden roar of noise before the Justice League arrive and make the scene even better. Sirius catches your gaze and unbeknownst to your two husbands, your eyes flash blue as they meet Sirius’ grey eyes.


	9. Ares NSFW Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much what it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I've done my very first NSFW Alphabet and it's for Ares! I didn't see that coming. This chapter is very NSFW and there is implied threesome activity as well as a mention of sensory play and withheld affection (not by the reader or Remus). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please let me know if there's something you want to see with this trio.

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)

Very gentle and tender with a lot of sweet words in Greek and English. Should you need something, Ares sees no reason to not get it for you. He will always be ready with a cloth even if it was a quicker session than usual.

B = Body part (their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Ares’ favourite body part is his voice. He loves how powerful it is and by using it, how persuasive he can be. It’s a little corny but his favourite body part of you is your eyes. Not only does he find them beautiful, he loves how they can express so many different emotions. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)

He’s a God. He’s territorial.

Depending on his mood, he will come in your mouth, across your chest, across your thighs or in you.

Seriously, don’t underestimate how much he enjoys marking you with his come.

D = Dirty secret (pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He has a definite breeding kink. Ares loves the idea of having a child or children with you and due to this, he has become quite adept at tracking your cycle as well as teasing you so much, that you end up begging for him to fill you up.

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

One would think because he’s a God that he’s had a lot of experience. And yes, that’s true. He’s had a lot of experience with meaningless, passionate sex but he has barely any experience with passionate sex with someone he genuinely cares about. Ares can tease you for hours and he knows what to touch when but he’s just now learning how amazing sex can be when it’s with someone he cares about.

F = Favourite position (this goes without saying)

Either the spooning position or missionary position. He needs to be constantly touching you in some way.

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

He’s serious in the moment. In his eyes, it is not a time for humour, it’s a time of passion and it’s his job to show you just how dedicated he is to pleasing you.

H = Hair (how well-groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Ares takes great pride in his appearance and will groom himself when he thinks he needs to and yes, the carpet matches the drapes.

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Ares can be very intimate. Often he’ll start off with slow, soft kisses and gentle touches which build and build until you’re putty in his hands and begging him for more. When this happens, Ares just smiles.

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)

He doesn’t. Why would he resort to that when he has you near? If for whatever reason, you’re not there when he’s in the mood; Ares will just let it grow until you return. You won’t be able to walk for the next few hours though.

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)

As mentioned before, he definitely has a breeding kink. Ares also has a Sir kink and a God kink.

L = Location (favourite places to do the do)

His favourite places are without a doubt your shared bed or over any desk in a room that has a door. You’re his and he’s not going to risk anyone except Remus finding out what you’re up to.

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

Pretty much just you being you. It ranges from the gentle touches that you give him, to watching you interact with Harry (which gets him thinking about what you’d be like with your children), to helping him when he needs it and when you deliberately tease him.

N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He’s not into fear play at all nor will he ever use his powers on you in a way that he thinks could make you afraid of him.

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

As mentioned before, his main goal is to make you feel good and besides, he loves having you writhing underneath him. That being said, when you’re on your knees staring up at him, it gives him such a rush of power that he can’t quite help preferring you on your knees just a bit more.

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Usually Ares prefers to take his time. He can tease you until you’re begging for release and if he’s had a bad day, he’ll tease you for hours. There are quite a few times where he uses his Godly strength to his advantage to control your movements.

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Before Harry became a part of your lives, Ares never saw the need for a quickie. Even when Harry started living with you, it wasn’t an issue but as Harry grew up and there were times when Harry wasn’t in the house that Ares would just pin you to the wall.

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

It depends on the type of risk. Within the bedroom, Ares is open to taking some risks with you like sensory play. If there is something that you want to try with him, it’s important that you bring it up privately and that you don’t pester him about it. He does think about it even if he doesn’t give you an answer right away. 

He is most definitely up for teasing you in public although the sex will have to wait until you’re both at home.

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Usually about three to four rounds. You’re more in danger of passing out than Ares is of becoming tired. Once again, you can thank his Godly genetics for that.

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Ares does not use toys in his sex life with you and Remus. Mainly because he does not see the need for them and should you crave some additional stimulation, Ares could use his powers anyway.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He should have been called the God of Sexual Teasing. Ares views gentle touches, teasing and some innuendo laden words as the foreplay before foreplay. He thinks that the teasing ends up making sex and orgasms so much sweeter and honestly? You think he’s right. 

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

You can always tell where Ares is in relation to coming. If he’s making breathy rapid sighs, that means he’s appreciating what you’re doing but he’s still in control. Low grunts and growls of your name mean that he’s going to come soon and choked groans and yells of your name mean that he’s coming.

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)

Often if Ares wants something, he’ll wake you up with his head between your thighs. It’s times like this Remus gets involved too and the two work together to make you feel like you are drowning in pleasure.

(Sirius accidentally walks in on you during one of these times).

X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Once again, Ares’ Godly genetics play a role. He’s just longer than average but very thick – you can’t fit your fingers all the way around him.

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

Due to his life on Olympus and having affection withheld, Ares conflates sex with affection and has a fairly high sex drive. If there are no immediate problems and enough privacy, you have sex about four to five times a week.

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

After sex, Ares likes to cuddle and soothe you with gentle touches and he’ll murmur stories of Ancient Greece and ancient times to you. Only after you’ve fallen asleep will he allow himself to close his eyes and rest.


End file.
